


Kuroko twin sister - on hold- very slow updates

by Autumncat210



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumncat210/pseuds/Autumncat210
Summary: I had  rewrite itBut it is when kuroko sister come it is still the same as the other one okay.  And in the story kuroko get a phone call from his brother. His brother says that his sisters coming to live with him.Slow updatesAnd there might be yaoi I don’t know yet





	1. Knb Chapter 1 - tetsumi is coming home

**Author's Note:**

> *Hi I have bad Grammar but this is the first time I did this and I hope you all in joy this story and  
> I do not own kuroko no basketball and if I did you would not know it  
> Ps: sorry I am bad at writing.

**information** **of** **some** **of** **the** **characters** ~

 

*Hi I have bad Grammar but this is the first time I did this and I hope you all in joy this story and if some

I do not own kuroko no basketball

 **Ps:** sorry I am bad at writing.

 **\-------------------------------------------**  
**Name** : kuroko sora tetsumi  
Age: 17

Gender: female

Background- Tetsumi is older by 2 minutes and they like the same Sport and she like chocolate milkshake and cheesecake and kuroko love vanilla milkshake and all of their family is rich and They have two older brothers and two older sister and 1 younger brother and Tetsumi life in America for five years and she is a model

appearance: long light blue hair and  blue eyes

like: playing and watching basketball and chocolate milkshake and cheesecake

personality: sweet ,kind ,generous ,smart, childish  
-nickname - sora  
Job - model and singer  
\----------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------

name - haruka kuroko

age- 10

eyes colour- dark blue

hair colour - blue ( like tetsuya)

gender-male

birthday -march 4

lives with tetsuya for a 2 years because there mom had to goes to america

background - he has the ability like tetsuya and like some of his family and he and tetsuya are the closer than any of his older sister and older brother and likes nigou.

appearance - look a little like kuroko and has long hair and blue

personality- smart\childish\ shy

likes - candy/cake/ice cream/pudding\chocolate milkshake  
\----------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------  
name - hayato kuroko

age- 18

eyes colour- brown

hair colour - dark blue

gender- male

birthday - november 10

lives with Ichigo

background - he live with his twin brother Ichigo and work has a male model with Ichigo

appearance - short dark blues hair  
And brown hair  
And look like his brother ichigo

personality- sweet ,kind ,generous ,smart, childish  
\----------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------  
name- Ichigo kuroko

age-18

gender- male

hair colour - brown

eyes colours - blue

birthday - november 10

lives- america

background - he live with his twin brother hayato and work has a male model with hayato

appearance - long hair that make him look like a girl but he doesn't mind and he wear it in a ponytail sometimes and sometimes funny when he is on the phone with kuroko.

personality- quiet\loner\shy\focus  
\----------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------  
name- kuroko tetsuya

age-17

eyes colour- blue

hair colour - blue

gender- male

height -168 cm

weight- 57 kg

birthday - january 31st

he live with haruka and tetsumi

background- tetsuya was born into a rich family and his aunt own a school and he grow up with sisters and a older brother that was very quiet and a loner and he has two another brother in the family that he help his mother raise his to brother.  
( i think that kuroko future job would be kindergarten teacher)

likes - vanilla milkshake\animals  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Knd chapter 1 -Tetsumi is coming home

 **Kuroko** **pov** ~  
I got up like any other morning and I made for me and haru breakfast and I got dress  
and drop haru off at school and than when to school.

  
after school ending and then I went to the gym and practice with the team and after we were done practice I when and got a vanilla milkshakes food and walk home with kagami-kun we ate at Maji burgers and me and kagami-kun  
and talked a like bit and then I when home and fed nigou and made dinner for haru and me and told him that tetsumi is going to come in a few more day and got  
haru to take a shower and put haru to bed then when to bed myself.

 **In** **the** **morning** ~  
After i woke up I took a shower and I ate my breakfast and I leave my apartment and met with on my way to school and after we met we leave for first class and after are classes were done we when to practice and in the middle of practice  
my phone went off so  
I asked

 **Kuroko** \- "Riko-San can I answered my phone"

 **Riko** \- "yes you can kuroko"

And after she said yes I answer my phone and it was my one of my brothers

 **Kuroko** \- "why are you calling me ichigo?"

 **Ichigo** \- "because sora is come to you And you are babysitting her you know that."

 **Kuroko** \- "yes I know she is coming to my apartment and she coming to live with me and I am not babysitting!"

 **Ichigo** \- "okay just made sure you have everything for her"

 **Kuroko** \- "okay and bye"

And after I was done with my call i when back in the gym and kagami-kun ask me about my call  
I said

  
 **Kuroko** \- " it was nothing kagami-kun  
Just a old friend"

Kagmai-kun - okay? Kuroko.

 **Kuroko** **thought** \- (why are they sending tetsumi I know mom and dad are busy with work  
Why can't Ichigo and Hayato get tetsumi and they know I have haruka and tetsumi is a well-known model and sing  
And kagami-kun might know who she is!! Oh no)

 **More** _**of**_ **kuroko** **thought** ~  
" she is done school and all and i know she is going to go to school again.  
I just hope she doesn't going to my school and she is coming in a 4 day time and when I go home I clean the spare room in my apartment and get ready for her).

kuroko is lost in thought and Kagmai-kun yell at kuroko to wake him up from his thoughts

 **Kagmai** - **kun** \- kuroko!! Are you there

 _ **Kuroko**_ \- yes Kagmai-kun is something wrong?

 **Kagmai** - **kun** \- practice is about to start and you are getting in thought.

 **Kuroko** \- okay Kagmai-kun

After **practice** ~ ( time skip)  
Me and kagmai when to Maji burgers and I got a vanilla milkshake and a hamburger and Kagami got nine hamburger and we talk a little bit.

 **Kuroko** **apartment** ~  
I started to clean the spare room for tetsumi and I need to buy bedding for the spare bed in that room and she is staying for a year and I went to the kitchen and cook for me and haru.

 **A** **few** **day** **later** ~  
I when to the airport to pick her here up and then I saw the gom here i just hope they not noticed me and that is when I saw them leaving  
So I'm safe from getting caught because they have didn't ask if I had any brothers or sisters in my family


	2. Knb chapter 2:Tetsumi pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi so we meet kuroko sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I am new to writing fanfiction sorry please try to deal with me

** **Tetsumi** **pov** **  
- **On** **the** **plane**

  
I when on a private plane because I was famous and probably a lot of fans would come up to me for pictures and ask for autographs.

so I went on my mom and dad private plane and I was so happy to see kuroko and haruka it been a very long time since I saw Them and I cannot wait until I see him again.

I heard the voice say that we are landing soon and i put my phone and headphones away  
and be before I put my phone away I turned it off and sat down.

** **kuroko** **pov** **  
I was waiting with haruka. Waiting for  
Tetsumi plane to land and I found a shop that has milkshakes so I bought vanilla and some pop for haruka  
and found her plane And want she land it. She found us and she give me and haru a hug and I can tell she miss.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait it I  
> was rewriting some of the chapter and I fell in love with elder scroll skyrim and Oblivion and I am sorry I lost some of the chapter so they are not going Br like the original and  
> I sorry it is just I don't remember them.  
> ~Autumncat210  
> Word- 215


	3. Chapter 3 : Tetsumi and kuroko pov

** **Tetsumi** **Pov** **

- **at** **home**

After we left the airport before we went home we went to go get her stuff for her room and after that we when home and ate supper and I put haruka it bed.

** **Kuroko** **Pov** **

\- **in** **the** **morning**

I woke up early to make breakfast and then I woke up Haruka and he got Himself really for school and we ate breakfast and Fed nigou and I was making sure haruka had everything.

 **Kuroko** \- do you have everything you need and your lunch.

 **Haruka** \- i have everything tetsuya-nii

 **tetsumi** \- so when were you going to wake me up

 **Kuroko** \- I was going to Awake you up soon

then tetsumi tried to eat fast so she can walk with us and i ending up choking on her food and after that she got dressed and wee left I drop haruka off and After we got to the school I took tetsumi to the principal office. Went she was done I show her where her classroom was and we said are goodbyes I when to my class and after all the classes were done I when you the gym we had practice.

 

When I when I saw all the gom in the gym I ask them why they were here. I look at one of the benches in the gym and I saw my sister and haruka there

( _ **I**_ **don't** **know** **how** **haruka** **got** **there** )

Then we stared the practice match and then I started to think That maybe they are going to have some questions about my family and I probably am not going to answer them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating my book i just need to watch Knb again
> 
> Ps- sorry if some of the update are slow and not very good
> 
> Pss- I am sorry if it feels like I am rushing and I think I was and I am not sure
> 
> Word-322

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...  
> Sorry if it is bad and I had the original version but I lost it and please comment and so I can see some mistakes And if you don't know I have a Wattpad.  
> 


End file.
